


Glass

by veenadaiya



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love father/daughter complex, Saving, Season 1, bass is a bad dude, miles/Charlie is strictly father/daughter, they don't know Rachel is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: Charlie gets captured by Monroe himself and she has to go through one of her biggest fears.*occurs in season 1*





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching this series and got this idea in the middle of an episode. I started with a Mature rating because I planned to write the rape/smut in detail but never did it in detail so I changed it to Teen but kept the warning.
> 
> SPECIAL KUDOS TO YOU if you find this bc the fandom is p much dead.

     There plan would've worked. Everything would've worked out find. Charlie got her uncle back who she hadn't seen since she was four. She had Aaron and now Nora as friends. Then, within hours she was going to get her brother back. This long journey to get her brother back after losing their father and Maggie. Everything would soon fall into place. That is until they got caught. A bag was thrown over Charlie's head as she was dragged to a wagon. The hands that gripped her forearms threw her into the wooden wagon hard enough that her head hit. From that, she was knocked out cold. As far as she knew she was being brought to be hanged. Never to see her brother again. Her uncle. All the times she was seconds away from death, this kidnapping would be the one to do her in. Wonderfull.

\-----------

     Charlie didn't wake up again till what seemed like an hour later. Her eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the brighter lights. She wasn't restricted to a chair or to the wall. She was in a soft chair with a radio in front of her. A non-working radio but it looked as if someone had been using it only a little bit ago. Charlie's head turned more, trying to remember everything around her or looking for something she could use as a weapon.

     Her eyes scanned over a bed, a television, a dresser, a desk. A desk. A desk usually had pens and pencils in it or little knives that cut open letters. Her head was pounding. She tried to make her footsteps as quiet as she could so if there was someone outside the door, they wouldn't know that she was awake. Her fingers searched around the drawers for anything sharp, anything that could cut through skin with some force. But there was nothing. Monroe had already thought about everything. Her mind raced. Could she hide? No, there's only so many placed to hide in a damn bedroom for God's sakes. The window. Charlie peeled back the red velvet curtains, something she had never felt before, and peered outside. The fall was too big. She had to be 4 stories up and if she risked a broken leg, there was a black spiked fence below her. She was fucked no matter what she did.

    All she could hope is that Miles or Nora would come rescue her in time before she was killed. Charlie had no idea where either of them were or if they were even still alive. Miles couldn't be dead. He's been closer to death more times than she could ever count and his time wouldn't come because of a rescue mission caused by his own niece! She refused. She needed to get out of here herself. Her eyes scanned the room once more before setting on a coffee mug. Made of glass.

    If she wanted to break it, she'd have to do it quick enough and pick up a sharp enough piece before the guards came in. 

 _Screw it._  

     Charlie picked the empty mug up, raised her arm and threw it to the ground, watching as it broke into several pieces. Her ears picked up on slight chatter outside, then the doorknob began to turn. Her fingers raced to find a sharp piece and once they did, she gripped it tight, never letting go of it till the time was right. It found it's way into her back jean pocket.

     "What's going on in here!" a younger looking Monroe Militia soldier asked her, a pistol aimed high at her head.

     "Sorry! Sorry! I knocked it over," Charlie told the man, putting her arms up.

     "Back up," he nodded to the corner, shaking his gun the same direction, "Over there. Now."

     Charlie did as the soldier asked. Once the clueless soldier leaned down to pick up the possibly harmful pieces of glass, she lunged forward and used her foot to knock him square in the jaw. His head flung backwards along with the rest of his body. He rolled to the side and kicked her knee, making her fall to the ground. Charlie lunged on top of him while pulling the chunk of glass from her pocket, holding it to his throat. Her knees rested on his arms, restricting much movement. 

     "Freeze! Now! Drop the shard on the ground!" a voice bellowed in front of her. Five armed soldiers were surrounding her. She had to surrender. Her fingers let go of the glass and two men pried her off of the dumb soldier. Once he got to his feet, he spit blood on her shoes then punched her in the jaw.

     "Fucking bitch..."

     Charlie grinned at the man and the rest of the soldiers. Her fingers felt around behind her back for a weapon hanging loose on the soldiers.  _Jackpot._ Her hand gripped tightly onto a small knife. 

     "Leave her with me. Everyone out now," the man from earlier ordered. Sebastian Monroe. Her smile faded quickly. He didn't come in armed except for a blade.

     Luckily, neither did she, still feeling the knife in her waistband of her jeans from earlier. The soldiers all left, slightly eyeing Monroe up for his choice in action. Monroe locked the door once they had all left.

     "You know, I gotta hand it to you Charlotte. You've come one hell of a way just for some brother."

     "Really? I could say the same about you. All this for a 19 year old kid? Defenseless. Cowards prey on people like that," Charlie taunted at him, not shifting from her position. He didn't do the same. As she talked, he got closer and closer to her, till he was not any less than a foot away. This distance would be perfect distance for her to swing the knife at him. Right into the side of the neck, then all the slaughtering would be over. Except the problem would be getting passed the countless number of guards in the hallway. Maybe she'd get lucky and Miles would be coming to rescue her at the same time. Wait. No. She had to do this on her own.

     "You gotta understand Charlotte. I wanted your father. Not you. Not your brother. But we all can't have what we want, isn't that right?" Monroe asked her rhetorically. His grin made her uneasy. If there was anytime to swing, it would be now.

     "Maybe for you. But you know what I want?" her fingers gripped the handle of the blade, "I want your head on a stake," she told him as her arm swung around with the knife. Almost like he expected it, his palm jabbed her elbow, her arm weakening enough so that he could grab it away from her.

     "You're exactly like your uncle. An immense pain in my ass but also a great amount of fun to play with," he told her, hitting her over the head with the base of the weapon that she held moments ago.

 

     The force to her head caught her off guard, making her spin around. She fell backwards, Monroe pushing her to the floor. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs that were attached to his belt that the young girl hadn't noticed before. Moments later, one of her wrists was bound to the bed frame, immobilizing most of her body. Then, his hands reached down to his belt, unclipping it. 

     Charlie's eyes widened with horror as she realized what was going to happen to her, with nobody there to save her. Monroe's hands dug into her shoulder, forcing her to the ground along with her legs that were kicking every which way. His other hand found its way to her belt buckle and unclipped it in a motion. Charlie swung her unbound fist at the man about to violate her, colliding with his face. He then grabbed her neck, hard enough that he was short of suffocating her.

     "I  _will_ bind this hand if you do not cut the shit!" he shouted in her face, only inches apart. In reply, Charlie spit in his face. 

 _Have it your way,_ Monroe thought to himself, pulling out another pair of handcuffs, binding her other wrist the bed frame.

     His hands once again worked on pulling her jeans down over her knees. 

     This was Charlie's greatest fear. Being violated like this. Being  _raped._ When Maggie, Aaron, and her when in the old plane and the three men attacked them, that was her first taste of reality about it. Ever since, she'd been scared out of her wits.

     And now it was happening. 

\----------------------

     She sat on the bed in silence. Her hands tracing the marks from the handcuffs that had been tightened around her. Her eyes were glazed over, her breathes rather slow. Where was she again? Why was she here not with Miles and Nora? Had they saved Danny yet? All those questions were unanswered. Then she heard voices outside the door again. A lot of them. They sounded frantic.

     "Charlie! Charlie!" a voice she recognized was shouting at her, grabbing her arms. She blinked a few times before realizing it was Miles. 

     "Miles...?"

     "Yes! Yes it's me! We gotta go now!" Miles shouted at her, shooting rounds at the few soldiers dumb enough to run at him. He sensed something was wrong with her and knew what it was but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Or to her. 

     Slowly, her feet started to work and she started to run. Her brain wanted to shut itself down and cry. She wanted to fall into a ball, and take every bullet that was flying at them into the head. But she couldn't. She would _not_ be the reason that her uncle is killed. She refused to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Short ending that will be elaborated on in chapter 2. I'll write a second chapter of this I think. Leave a comment if you like!  
> Check out my other Revolution fics!


End file.
